


And You Know My Feelings About That

by balloonwhisk



Series: Some Kind of Monster [2]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Gen, also some pre-Sam/Chloe, and Darwin being a champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/pseuds/balloonwhisk
Summary: Chloe visits to check on Sam.





	And You Know My Feelings About That

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing this for the TBS rare pair week coming up, but alas, my total inability to write romance of any kind struck again! One day I will make Sam and Chloe kiss! One day! Until then: please enjoy some supernatural friendship!
> 
> The title is once again, from the show itself. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it!

Mark was startled from his not very comfortable position on the floor by the insistent ringing of the doorbell. He rolled his body over with great difficulty to glare at Damien.

“There’s someone at the door.”

Damien didn’t even glance at his direction. “I know.”

“You want to do something about it?”

“I’m busy.”

Mark huffed indignantly and sat up to see that Damien was sitting cross legged on the floor, locked in a staring contest with Darwin. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pursed, giving his whole face an unfortunate pinched look. Darwin was just staring back at him serenely, safe in the knowledge that he had never lost one of Damien’s ridiculous challenges so far.

Mark sighed. “I’ll get it then, shall I?”

Damien waved his hand towards the door. Mark groaned as he stood up, his joints creaking unpleasantly as he made his way across the living room. He rubbed absentmindedly at the bandage secured on his left forearm to cover a particularly vicious scratch and opened the door.

“Hi Chloe!” He said, mood brightening considerably.

“Hey Mark!” Chloe smiled back at him before frowning. “Are you okay?” She looked him over, taking in the bandages and bruises and the awkward way he held himself. “Oh,” she said in understanding, “it was the full moon last night. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.” Mark shrugged. “I’m used to it by now.” He opened the door wider to let Chloe in but he stumbled on his bad leg. Chloe rushed to grab him by the waist and haul him up, tucking her shoulder under his armpit to take most of his weight. 

“Let’s get you off your feet.” she said, and they shuffled towards the living room. “Are you the only one home? I was hoping to-” Chloe started to say but stopped dead as she took in the barren state of the living room. “What happened to all your furniture?”

“The woods were a no go last night, so we had to come back here.” Damien answered without looking. His eyes momentarily flickered to black and he growled in frustration when Darwin remained utterly unperturbed. 

Mark directed Chloe to the nest of blankets by the wall that he had been resting on and she eased him down. She glanced around the room, eyes fixing on the lighter patch on the wall where the bookcase once stood. “Okay. That still doesn’t explain-”

“We had to come back.” Damien repeated. “So he could change. Here.” He finally broke eye contact with Darwin, apparently deciding that throwing an exasperated look at Chloe was more important. Darwin flicked his tail in an unmistakably smug fashion and sauntered out of the room. “I’ll get you next time!” Damien yelled after him. He turned to Chloe, who averted her gaze, “most of our stuff is in garbage bags in my room.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Damien shook his head. “I can’t believe we have to go to IKEA. Again. Rose won’t be pleased about this.”

Mark chuckled. “She wouldn’t mind so much if you didn’t just use her for rides and pastries.”

“Slander! I’m showing her the ropes of the undead! Imparting invaluable information!”

“You mean, how to break into the morgue to steal brains?”

“It’s a skill every young zombie should learn.”

“True enough.” Mark acquiesced. “Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked Chloe.

“Oh, it’s okay. You should rest.” She glared at Damien. “I can find my way around your kitchen. I’ll make us some tea.”

“Good luck finding a clean mug. Or any tea for that matter.” Damien said. “Sam has been stress-brewing all morning.”

Mark nodded. “Nine cups is definitely my limit.”

Chloe looked around. “Where  _ is _ Sam?”

“The den, I think.” Mark said.

“She went down to the basement a while ago.” Damien corrected. “You were sleeping. She was muttering something about steel versus aluminum.”

As if on cue, the door of the basement was pushed open and Sam entered the living room, a measuring tape in one had, her laptop in the other and a triumphant look on her face. “Okay, this is definitely doable! Our best bet is to get it custom made, and it will be cheaper this way because there is quite a spacious alcove across from the stairs and we should totally be fine by getting some steel mesh panels to close it up. And a gate of course! I’ve made some inquiries and now we just have to wait for the pricing info. Hopefully they won’t ask too many questions…” Sam trailed off catching sight of Chloe for the first time. She blushed. “Chloe! I didn’t know you were coming by!”

Chloe beamed at her. “I thought I’d surprise you. Also, I don’t have your number.”

“I don’t have a phone.”

“I figured that.” Chloe said, amused.

“Wh-Why did you want to see me?”

“You haven’t been to the park all week. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Sam’s face turned even redder. “Oh! Well, that’s. That’s very kind of you.”

Damien rolled his eyes at Mark. Mark smirked at him then made a show of looking at his phone. “Look at the time! I’m going to be late to meet Joanie!” He stood up, swaying a little as blood rushed to his head.

“Have fun.” Damien said, reaching to his back pocket to take out the paperback he’d stuffed there.

“Don’t you want to come with me?” Mark raised his eyebrows.

“Why? Your sister hates me.”

“Because you keep trying to ‘flirt’ with her!” Mark said irritably. “And you’re an oblivious asshole.” 

Damien looked up at him, pissed. Whatever comeback he had died in his throat though, when he saw Mark’s gaze flickering between himself, Sam and Chloe, and the door meaningfully.

“Well,” he drawled, “can’t hurt to try one more time.” He placed the book on the windowsill and got up.

Mark rubbed a hand over his face. “Just get over here and help me.”

Sam turned to Mark, alarmed. “Are you sure you’re okay to go out?”

“I’m great! Never been better!” Mark said brightly, managing to drag Damien towards the door while still leaning on him. Sam and Chloe watched them go with matching baffled expressions.

“There’s no way she’s not going to ask you what happened, you know.” Damien said as they went over the threshold. “Are you ready to tell her the truth?”

“I’m not  _ actually _ meeting Joan, you walnut.” Mark pulled him out and shut the door behind them.

Chloe looked back at Sam. “What was that about?”

“Beats me.” Sam glared at the door. “They’re just idiots.”

Chloe laughed. The sound made Sam’s insides warm and her face softened. “So...” She hugged her laptop to her chest.

“So,” said Chloe, still smiling.

“Sorry I can’t offer you a place to sit.” Sam said. “It was a rough night.”

“I heard.”

“We could go up to my room? I mean- not to- there’s a couch there, you know, and a chair!”

“That would be lovely.” Chloe assured her.

Sam ducked her head and led the way to the room she’d claimed as her own. The boys usually referred to it as the den and Damien took particular pleasure in calling it her Sam-cave causing her to threaten to take away his House Hunters privileges. It wasn’t her actual bedroom, of course, that was Mark’s now, and she didn’t like going in there anyway. It had been her father’s study. All the old furniture were gone, sold, donated or thrown away when she died. But Sam imagined the room still had the comforting smell of yellowing books and worn leather. Nobody had lived here long enough to make a permanent mark on this particular room, except Mark and Damien. And they’d given it to her, along with a simple scuffed up desk, a rolling office chair that Mark insisted she take because it had great lumbar support and a beat-up couch that Damien had dragged in that now belonged to Darwin more than anyone. The rest of her things, salvaged from previous tenants, were piled against the far wall.

Darwin was currently draped on the arm of the couch that was closest to the small window and watching the sparrows hopping around on the branches of the trees outside. Sam directed Chloe to sit beside him while she took the chair and booted up her laptop.

“I’m so sorry, I haven’t been able to look into what unfinished business I might have. I’ve thought about it, but I can’t think of anything. I mean, I didn’t have anyone, never really did anything. This is the first time in a decade where I have people to talk to. People who understand. Friends, even. Damien is a pain in the ass but he’s full of weird stories and Mark is one of the warmest people I’ve ever met.” She glanced at Chloe for a brief second and her cheeks turned pink. “And they’d be useless without me, honestly. It’s been one crisis after another since they moved in.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I really want to leave,” she admitted in a rush, “I actually feel alive. I’ve been dead for two years and this is the most alive I’ve ever felt. That’s quite sad, isn’t it?”

Chloe grabbed Sam’s hand. “They take care of you,” she said, “and let you take care of them."

Sam looked down at their joined hands, surprised, and nodded.

“Sam, why were you alone for a decade?”

“What?”

“You said you’ve only been dead for two years, but that this was the first time in a decade where you have someone to talk to.”

“My parents died when I was sixteen.” Sam said in a small voice.

Chloe squeezed Sam’s hand. “I’m really sorry. If you don’t mind telling me, how did they pass away?”

“Traffic accident.” Sam said, extracting her hand from Chloe’s and crossing her arms.

“Oh.” Chloe watched Sam’s face, worried. She knew she should push this, that whatever was holding Sam here was tied up with her parents somehow, and why she’d been by herself the whole time since. She didn’t even know how Sam had died, though she had a suspicion. But Sam seemed to be collapsing in on herself and she was beginning to fade, the screen of the laptop becoming visible through her torso. And selfishly, Chloe also wanted Sam to stay a little bit longer. To see if she could coax out those dimples again.

Sam looked up in confusion when Chloe stood up and closed the small distance between them. Chloe hesitated, then bent down and dropped a kiss on Sam’s temple and then one on her cheek and felt Sam solidify under her. She leaned in further, Sam’s frizzy waves tickling her nose, and murmured, “It’s okay. We have time.”


End file.
